Memories of a past
by Tripp Draken
Summary: What would you do if one day everything you loved was slipping through you fingers?


_**Memories of a Past Once Forgotten**_

_**Short Story By: Brittany Dover**_

_** I was six when my parents died, I've been living in the local orphanage ever since. tweleve years has past since then, but I finally found the perfect family, her name is Kathy and she is the sweetest woman ever! She lives in Los Angeles, California, I couldn't ask for more. **_

_** Today is the first day of high school, my mom drove me there butterflies flutter in my stomach nervously. The school looks more like a palace then a solitary confinment center, it's huge with lots of windows and towers, kind of like hogwarts without all the wizards and trolls, it's painted a brillant pale yellow with blue and green window sills. I got out of the car greeted by hello's and smiles, friendly faces everywhere. walking through the doubled doors a glimmer caught my eye. A tall boy with lip piercings and a unique hair color passed me and it was like a domino effect. I tripped, ran into a locker, closing it on a boys fingers, and collasped. out like a lightbulb. **_

_** I awoke in the infirmary, sitting up looking around in awe now noticing the boy sitting next to me, I blushed putting my face in my hands. **_

_** "Are you feeling better?" He asked with a voice that could melt butter on a cold day. **_

_** "Yeah I um.. Seemed to have made a mess of things on my first day, bet many people couldn't say the same." I chuckled.**_

_** "Yeah well I can... My first day I fell down the stairs took off in a running sprint and splattered the school principal with her own coffee." He laughed.**_

_** "well I guess I'm not the only one." I smiled.**_

_** "Oh heh, where are my manners my name is Nobu." He stood up and formal bowed and started to laugh.**_

_** "I'm Ayame Yamada I'm new here, just transfered in this morning." I stood and bowed back and laughed with him.**_

_** we walked out of the infirmary towards my class talking and laughing when a girl walked up to him grabbing his neck kissing him hard. She turned to me.**_

_** "Oh hello there I'm Momo Katsuragi, and you must be the new girl, I just thought I'd make it clear that he's mine." Momo strode off.**_

_** "Wow mega bitch, I mean... Sorry." I looked at the floor.**_

_** "Naw it's cool she's an ex she just doesn't want to believe it." He smiled gesturing to walk on.**_

_** Sitting in class with him was fun, laughing about nothing and talking about life and what we'd like to do after graduation I thought I had it all and I was learning alot about him, or so I thought, but nothing lasts like this.**_

_** The first few weeks were hectic well so I thought being homeschooled at the orphanage and all. I have to take alegebra and biology one and two to pass my sophmore year, but it will all work out I've made new friends today Kazuki and Tomo are in my english class and Juni and Elaine are in my Bio class. We eat lunch together everyday and they keep me from feeling lonely. Nobu's been hanging alot to even though Momo glares at me all time he gives me strength. **_

_** gSo Ayame what are your plans this weekend? If your free maybe we can go to karaoke.h Juni smiled.**_

_** gYeah and then grab a bit to eat.h Nobu chimmed in.**_

_** gIs there anytime your not thinking of foodh I smiled gWell I guess I could but I have to be home earlyh **_

_** gYes ma'am.h Everyone said in unison.**_

_** School end fast than I wanted it to, but we arrived at the karaoke club on time and as the music entered my ears I knew I made the right choice. The booth was huge and there was a poster of all the music posted on the wall, right then and there I saw the track I wanted, A little pain by Olivia Lufkin. The music poured into my soul like a breath of fresh air. I felt empty but full and lonely but not alone and as the words poured from my soul i fell in love. Nobu walked me home that night and we talked the whole way there I didn't want to ever leave my side but somethings have to happen.**_

_** gI'll see ya tomorrow.h He ruffled my hair.**_

_** gYeah see ya.h I smiled.**_

_** I unlocked the door and stepped inside holding back tears, I didn't understand why i felt so empty but Nobu always fills the void.**_

_** gHow can I date him though Juni, I don't think I could deal with stalkzilla Momo.h I put my head in my hands breathing deeply.**_

_** gJust let me deal with her and you be happy.h Juni smiled.**_

_** It's been two months since I transferred here, and there's been some ups and downs but that's life. After school my weekends were packed with friends, friends and more friends but never Nobu, kind of made me sad, but happy because I didn't have to think about how to keep him by my side at a distance that Momo had issues with, like I didn't have enough problems. **_

_** gMaybe your going about in the wrong manner.h Tomo said through a bite of hamburger.**_

_** gHow so?h I asked densely.**_

_** gDon't you think just being able to be friends and be close that way is good enough?h He smiled.**_

_** gYour right, but when does it become not enough?h I frowned.**_

_** gYou know what I don't like buts, but i would say you'll figure that out on your own.h He hugged me and we walked to English class. **_

_** There he was window seat third row back, Nobu. Green eyes, blonde tipped brown hair, and the most breath taking smile I've ever seen besides movies of course but I sound like a love struck fool and he's only my friend but hey I can live like this. I waved smiling, hoping he couldn't see through me.**_

_** gHey Ayame, Do you have a date for prom yet?h Tomo asked sitting at the lunch table.**_

_** gNo, but i wasn't planning on going dances aren't my style.h I laughed**_

_** gToo bad I needed a date and Elaine's sick... Please?h Tomo bit his lip.**_

_** Puppy dog eyes were hard to resist ecspecially from Tomo he had a babyface but not like the pretty boys more like a child but manlier. **_

_** gFine but you buy.h I smiled.**_

_** gAye aye cap'n.h He walked away to buy the tickets.**_

_** Prom was in two days i need to find a dress and i knew the exact place to get one.**_

_** gHello can I help you with something?h A women behind the counter asked.**_

_** gJust looking.h I smiled.**_

_** I found a dress within thirty minutes, It was a lime green crosetted dress that came to my thighs, with a tail that connected hip to hip and trailed three feet behind me. I bought the dress and walked home smiling and singing to myself. Outside my house Nobu sat on my front stoop.**_

_** gHey, what's up?h I smiled.**_

_** He was silent, his eyes met mine.**_

_** gWhat's wrong? Did something happen?h I rushed to his side.**_

_** gAyame, I love you.h**_

_** I couldn't breath it was like I was falling, I waited for this but why now when Tomo was taking me to prom and what about Momo.**_

_** gI guess this isn't the best time, I'm sorry I made a mistake, goodbye.h**_

_** He started to walk away, I had to find my voice tell him to wait something.**_

_** gNOBU!h I shouted, he turned.**_

_** gI uh.. I'm sorry.h**_

_** gIs it Tomo?h **_

_** My heart stopped, he knew? Of course he knew their friends. I looked at the ground not wanting to speak, all I could do was listen to his footsteps grow quieter and quieter. Tears fell and my legs collasped I lost everything, and gained nothing. The next day I didn't go to school, or the next day. Tomo came to my house that night to pick me up for prom, he found me in a ball in the corner of my room.**_

_** gAyame? What's wrong?h He ran to me embracing me.**_

_** I lost control and spilled everything: Nobu, My life, everything.**_

_** gWow, you'd never expect you had it this bad at school your always smiling.h His eyes met mine in a apologetic stare.**_

_** gI don't want pity or sympathy and no one else can know I want to tell it on my own to all of you guys.h I looked at him pleddingly**_

_** gOf course your secrets safe with me take your time.h he smiled. **_

_** gNow get ready for prom and I won't take no ands ifs or buts for an anwser.h **_

_** I got dressed, did my make-up, and was in the car in 20 minutes looking like a movie star. Tomo mouth dropped and my heart studdered. We got to the dance and my heart felt heavy. What was i going to say to Nobu if i seen him? Would i be able to face him? Why did I have to think of this now? Endless question roamed rampid in my mind as we walk through the double doors. Juni greeted me with a hug and told me she like my dress and then ran off to meet Kazuki. Elaine was sick and Nobu was, well hopefully happy. I smiled and walked to the dance floor and the music took me. I learned how to dance to any music when I was in the orphanage, the instructor was a friend of my parents and he was happy to teach me for free. As I danced i could feel myy worries release one by one, I was truly happy tell he showed up. Nobu stood next to us dancing with a girl from math class and when i say dancing i mean grinding intimate dancing thats prohibited in school. I turned to Tomo and he say the flash of pain in my eyes, he immediately pulled me to the hall I ran to the bathroom to throw up I felt like i had my heart riped out. I coward in the bathroom while Tomo softly called my name and talked to me, Nobu's voice drowned out Tomo's just then worry in every word. I heard Tomo explain the situation carefully about how i ate something bad and that it made sick and that I fine. It all happened so fast, Nobu flung the door open rushing to my side and embraced my kissing my forehead and singing softly in my ear, as he rocked me to calme me down. Tomo stood in the doorway smiling, he knew traitor. After I stopped crying I looked at Tomo and thanked him then asked if he could take me home, but he had Nobu do it instead I guess this is his way of saying gtell himh. For the first thirty minutes we walked slow and silent, it was nice. Finally I had to break the silence I told him about my past and how I felt about him.**_

_** gWell if thats how you felt you should have said so.h He laughed.**_

_** I began to cry again and he apologized somehow I guess I knew Nobu wasn't gonna go anywhere, but just in case I prepared myself for the worst. That night was the best night of my life, and everyday after that like a dream.**_

_** Its been one year since I began living in L.A. Days fly by and school seems to fade in and out,Graduation had been done and over with. The friends I made when I first came here are still here, still the same. I feel sad that school ended so abruptly and my life would foreve change, but one thing that won't change is my memories of times when I was sad and happy even angry memories will still live. Sometimes I wish moments like this never end, when we cry together or laugh but everything ends one day and a new beginning will start. I cherish every moment now and forever. Sometimes this all feels like a dream my life feels so perfect only to be struck down. Nobu and I got together after two months of being friends and its been perfect but sometimes I think what it would be like if I lost him now. Momo stopped being a bitch and decided to become friends odd right but hey, who knows what will happen next. I met new people, to our lunch table has been like a party there's Kazuki, Juni, Tomo, and Elaine. The only thing I hope is that I can still be with them forever, but is forever long enough? Who knows we'll just have to wait and see. Mom? Dad? Can you see me now? Your little girls all grown up and on the right path, I miss you guys so much and even though I have a new mom I still think of you guys. Sometimes it's hard making it through the day but Ialways have someone there for me, and in the end I'm never lonely or am I? Sometimes I wonder.**_


End file.
